


[podfic] Five pieces of information about the Ancients that Sheppard would like downloaded into his brain

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [30]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The title says it all, I think.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] Five pieces of information about the Ancients that Sheppard would like downloaded into his brain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five pieces of information about the Ancients that Sheppard would like downloaded into his brain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192396) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



****Title:** [Five pieces of information about the Ancients that Sheppard would like downloaded into his brain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192396) **  
****

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/profile)[torakowalski](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay

 **Length:** 00:07:41 

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/31%20\(SGA\)%20_Five%20pieces%20of%20information%20about%20the%20Ancients%20that%20Sheppard%20would%20like%20downloaded%20into%20his%20brain_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
